An Unexpected Guest
by Adelphia Savanya Moore
Summary: Personally I think that this cut-scene is confusing to everyone but me. However, it's about Sirius Black. He has a wife, who is my own character, and a son-in-law, Draco Malfoy. Draco see's this woman die, and he's traumatized. This is her confiding to Si


"An Unexpected Guest"   
By; Adelphia Savanya Moore'   
  
Introduction;PG, Drama  
In my sick, twisted mind, Sirius Black has an old time   
sweet heart, who happens to be a character from my   
planned series. Anyway, she's immortal, but vulnerable  
when she's, uh...being a woman (the only way it can   
be put). The only person who knows this fact also wants  
to kill her (ironic, and yet predictable) and all of  
the people that she cares for This is the blundering  
old fool otherwise known as Merlin. Well, he's an idiot,  
and he only sent her back to her original body (which   
isn't bad at all, really). The trouble is that the only  
portal that could get her home is at Hogwarts, and it's  
blocked. Now she truly can be killed, if anyone should  
find out. So, she runs off to her hubby for some advice.  
  
Author's note;   
This is just a little cut-scene. I wrote it while PMS-ing  
and sitting in my room at three o'clock in the morning  
in the middle of a tornado warning. Personally, I don't  
think that it's any good, but tell me what you think.  
R and R.   
  
-To the tune of "Wash Away Those Years" by Creed   
  
*She came calling, one early morning,   
She showed her crown of thorns.   
She whispered softly, to tell a story,   
About how she had been wronged.   
  
Sirius lay in bed. Light was filtering and languidly   
streaming through the shade drawn tightly around the   
window, casting an eerie golden light about the room.  
Sounds of traffic, people, and overall noise where   
barely audible, as though being heard from the top of  
a very tall building.  
  
He rolled over in bed; there was work to be done,  
bills to be paid, and his own mouth to feed. But it was  
Saturday, he found with relief. He closed his eyes,  
feeling a familiar drowsy sensation flowing through his  
tired head and eyes. The door squeaked open.  
  
A woman stepped in. She was, by standard or   
comparison, very pretty, (in a Celtic black haired, blue  
eyed, short and busty style). Her shimmering locks hung  
low over a caring, tired, and sore face. She was simply   
dressed, in a long flowered dress and tanned traveling   
coat. The woman called Elisa Brennings smiled as she set   
eyes upon Sirius, lying shirtless in bed.  
  
Sirius rolled over once more, and saw Lizzy. His  
lips parted, only to issue no sound. He merely gaped at   
her, not believing that his newlywed wife had been able   
to return to him so soon. Yet, something was most   
definitely wrong, if only to judge by her tarnished   
appearance and groggy countenance. Sirius smiled, as he   
hadn't in days, and beckoned her over.  
  
Lizzy came to his bedside, only to sit on the floor.   
"Sirius," she whispered softly "oh, Sirius. You'll never  
believe...oh...if only I hadn't...oh!" she collapsed  
into his open arms.  
  
"Wha' happened?" He said quietly, to no reply.   
"Lizzy, wha' happened?" He inquired again, a bit more   
pressingly this time.  
  
"Oh, it's Merlin! He came to the house. Somehow...somehow,  
they found out, and when we got back, some of the darker   
ones where waiting for us there! They hit me well enough   
that I couldn't leave that body, Sirius, ...but I, I fear   
they may have killed him already! They can."  
  
"No, how...! How could they? How can that be possible?"   
He spluttered, sharply awaken from sleep to complete   
alertness in only a moment.  
  
"He's not yet 15, Sirius, and I couldn't risk it earlier,  
it may have hurt him! Can't you see? I'll bet they've  
killed him already!" A wave of tears hit her, and she  
buried her face in her hands.   
  
*As she lay lifeless, he stole her innocence,   
And this is how she carried on.   
  
"No..."   
"And now he believes me dead! And they'll kill   
him, too, if he's not careful!"  
  
"Well, he's never been known to take care! Or for  
his tact, but for his lack, thereof."  
  
"Oh, Sirius!" Her eyes welled with tears. "He's   
my son-in-law! I just can't leave him to his death! I   
almost raised him!" And, with that, she collapsed once  
again into his arms, and cried.   
  
*Well I guess she closed her eyes,   
And just imagined everything's alright,   
But she couldn't hide her tears,   
'Cause the where sent to wash away those years.   
They where sent to wash away those years.   
  
As she cried, Sirius remembered his years in   
Azkaban; the hopelessness, the loss, the suffering that  
he had felt was indescribable. And yet, through it all,  
he thought of her, and of what was happening right now.  
His Lizzy, crying on his shoulder. And as he sat,  
swaying back and forth, he so wished to send away those  
years, as though to wash them away.   
He closed his eyes and cried, too.   
  
*My anger's violent, but still I'm silent,   
When tragedy strikes at home.   
  
"You shouldn't worry so. He's a smart boy, like  
his mother. He'll work things out all right. Oh... oh  
God, please, please don't cry, Lizzy. You shouldn't get  
so worked up over these things, Lizzy..." he cooed in   
her ear. She shivered and curled up against him once more.   
  
*I know this decadence, is shared by millions,   
Remember you're not alone.   
  
"He'll meet up with someone who knows...someone   
who can tell him the truth. He'll find out one way or   
another..."He began stroking her back.  
  
"And he'll be fifteen this winter, so he'll find   
out then, I suppose."   
  
*Well if you just close your eyes,   
And just imagine everything's all right,   
But do not hide your tears,   
'Cause they where sent to wash away those years.   
  
"Oh, but Sirius! He saw me die, or so he thought!  
What if he believes me dead? I...I wouldn't be able to  
take it! I have to talk to him, I'd..."  
  
"But you can't! Not in this state, anyway. Your  
magic is far too weak. We can send a message. You need  
rest, Lizzy. Please..."   
  
*Well if you just close your eyes,   
And just imagine everything's all right,   
But do not hide your tears,   
'Cause they where sent to wash away those years.   
They where sent to wash away those years.   
  
"Well, I suppose we should go tell Remus. He   
would want to know." Sirius stood up, helping Lizzy,  
drying her eyes as she stood.   
  
*Maybe we can wash away those years.   
  
They where walking toward the door, when Sirius reached  
out and snatched a handful of Lizzy's hair. She turned  
to him, and he kissed her; just a sudden impulse.  
  
*For we have crossed many oceans,   
And we labor in-between.   
In life, there are many quotients,   
And I hope I find the meaning.   
Well if you just close your eyes,  
And just imagine everything's all right  
But do not hide your tears,   
'Cause they where sent to wash away those years.   
Maybe we can wash away those years.   
I hope that you can wash away those years.   
Disclaimers;   
"I do not own them in a box,  
I do not own the with a fox,  
I do now own them while I'm bowling,   
They all belong to JK Rowling!"   
  
-"Wash Away Those Years" belongs to Creed.   
-Eliza Brennings belongs to me. Copyright 1999.   
Story; copyright 2001.   



End file.
